Analyst, Chloe Save Jack, But Not Her Arse!
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Chloe tracks Jack by unauthorized satelite, but the terrorist catch her and the mission is jepordized.Bill spanks Chloe Hard & punishes her with anal sex.18 y/o and over only.Don't like, Don't read.


"24"; Chloe Can Save Jack , But Not Her Ass!

These stories were written together and she has decided to merge our stories.

The following story is a fictional representation and exists only in the imagination of the author. Any resemblance to any literary work is strictly coincidental. I do not own nor make any money from this story. "24" and it's characters belong to FOX and it's studio partners.

Bill Buchanan, Director walked on the CTU Command Center Floor and angrily yelled,

"**What the hell happened"?**

Chloe had outsmarted herself and her boss had caught her red handed

in using a private satellite to track Jack.

"Look me in the face Chloe" Buchanan demands.

Chloe first refuses and when she finally does look into his face, her expression is one of deep contrition.

"Come with me young lady, you may have cost Jack his life for nothing and we won't get Amman".

Chloe has charming assets with shoulder length brown shoulder length hair is 5' 5" and has a shapely round bottom, which protrudes with a delicious yet naughty visible panty  
line across her black tight above the knee skirt. Her voice is soft alto but rest assured she is the leader on the CTU Floor.

In Chloe's own words:

This happened for all those times in the past she had disobeyed orders to help Jack.

I sat down on shaky legs and winced as my hot spanked bottom hit the chair seat.

I had just spent an hour being spanked on my bare bottom paddled hard with a leather paddle to bloody blisters and switched until my as ass bled.

Top that off with being forced into farting from air forced up my butt hole humiliating myself and then there was the end of my punishment a hard ass fucking from my boss.

He called Chloe into his office and noticed as she walked down the hall that she was wearing an inappropriately tight fashionable black skirt. Her skirt seat from the rear excited her male co-workers.

Chloe had an unladylike visible panty line and something that was even more of an error, he could see the embossment of her white brief panties right thought the tight skirt.

It was as if her panties were actually being worn outside the skirt and as I watched her hips sway as she entered my office with a small smile as the boss.

I watched her panties and got a brainstorm as to how to handle Chloe's Misconduct.

I shut the office door and told Chloe to have a seat motioning her to a chair in front of my desk.

The Division Director had her hook line and sinker!

The pretty Senior Computer Analyst was no longer self assured and cocky.

It was not in Chloe's makeup to plead and turn on the tear machine and  
it was this lack of remorse, that didn't play well with her boss.

Chloe watched in horror as he dialed the telephone to the board. The desperate bad girl waved her hands in front of her boss.

"Wait I am sorry!" "Can't we talk about this before you call the Board of Education?"

Mr. Buchanan put down the phone and leaned back in his big high back office chair and pondered the situation.

Chloe sputtered, "thank you sir I will do anything really."

Her boss's eyes widened wondered if Chloe really meant what she just said.

"Really Chloe?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes Sir".

His chair creaked as he stared at her across his desk.

**"Okay Chloe here is the Deal." **

"Take it or leave It and take your cute ass out of CTU."

"When Division sees how you were insubordinate,

Your ass is going to be in hot water with the law as well!"

"Chloe "You will have to be punished by the law".

Chloe desperate now shed a fake tear or two.

"Oh Please Sir Don't"

Her hard nosed boss softened

"Well Chloe I could Punish You Myself But, I warn you,

Young lady, You would find that most unpleasant"

Chloe grabbed at the life persevere on her sinking ship.

"Sir umm, you punish me in anyway you see fit, just don't fire me".

Mr. Buchanan told me he could not afford to lose my expertise, feeling  
a just a slight bit cocky.

I wryly smiled.

Chloe could not know what this evening would work on her bottom but,  
she was about to get a clue.

The first thing she noticed was that his executive desk had been cleared off and shined with its dark polish in the office light.

Chloe puffed out a stream of air  
"

P-FFFFF" and pouted with her hands on her hips.

Mr. Buchanan explained, "Chloe I will cover the loss if you take a spanking in my office."

"I think we both know you deserve to be spanked like a little girl."

Chloe crumbled removing her hands from her hips and said softly "Yes Sir,"

she turned her back to him in the tight black skirt her visible panties showed through.

Resigning herself to the fact that her cute bubble butt bottom was not going to get her out  
of this in one.

Chloe was going to be to take a spanking from her boss.

As she thought of the dominant man admonishing she felt moistness in her panties.

The boss motioned for her to mount the desk on all fours and Chloe  
obeyed his order.

She got in position and lowered her brown haired head to the desktop her skirted bottom pooched up in the air in invitation for the spanking she had earned.

To her utter horror she felt his nails scrape the top of her butt crack and pull her tight skirt up to her horror and embarrassment.

"Oh please Sir Can't you leave my skirt down sir it is so humiliating"

Chloe begged in her soft alto voice.

Her boss stood next to her crawling form and prepared Chloe for her spanking.

Staring at her boss, were the same white panties he had seen thought the skirt  
downstairs only now with her skirt up he could see the panties were filled to capacity seductively with baby fattened flesh spilling from her lower white cheeks.

Mr. Buchanan began to spank Chloe with the controlled strength of his large hard hand. Spanking her panties for a minute and then another and still two more minutes.

"SPANK" "SPWACK" "SPWUCK",

the spanking made a strange noise as the hard spanks warmed her bottom and he could see the redden bottom globes turn a bright red under the thin white cotton panties as well as the lower cheeks.

The spanks were not overly harsh, but the cumulative effect turned her" Ouch" to soft cries as he finished up the first segment of her spanking.

"SSSSPPPAANNNKKK" "SSSSPPPAANNNKK" "SSPPAANNKK" "SPPPAANNKK,"

reaching 10 hard spanks to top off her stinging bottom.

Chloe was relieved that the spanking though it hurt terribly and her bottom felt like it was on fire, she had survived.

Her bottom was a watermelon pinkish red on her lower thighs where just a spattering of  
spanks had landed.

Chloe heard her boss go into his bottom drawer and tell her,

Chloe you must learn more humility during the continuation of  
your spanking."

She noticed she was carrying an orange colored bulb device that she  
could not place it had a nozzle with a long hose with a rubber devise  
in the middle followed by more hose and an air nozzle that sucked the  
air into the bulb.

It was popular in Japan to make young ladies "fart" as he helped her off with her black skirt and then positioned her in a duck squatting position on the edge of her desk.

Chloe leaned over so that her lower bottom crack could be seen. The open-ended nozzle was pushed deep into her ass crack pulling her white panties down to better show her humiliated bottom hole.

He squeezed the bulb where the air had collected and forced it up into Chloe's ass hole.

Chloe could feel the air added in her bowels as he put down

the Japanese Air Bulb Device and picked up his leather ping- pong paddle.

Chloe felt the cool air of the office on her bare ass crack and realized that her  
white panties were being pulled down further.

Mr. Buchanan only pulled the panties halfway down leaving half her round ass panty clad and the upper red globes bare.

He told Chloe that "Since you tried to humiliate me purposely showing me your unladylike naughty visible panty line.

Chloe remember your visible panty lined slacks yesterday, you will have to hold that air I am going to pump painfully up into your bowels.

"Should you fail you will be spanked that much harder while you deal with the humiliation of farting during your spanking.

The leather paddle turned her swelling bottom to a pulsing flesh animal.

"SPANK" "SPANK' "SPANK" "SPANK" "SPANK"

The in trouble schoolgirl as Chloe had sarcastically quipped held out but, she just couldn't help it.

Chloe began farting during the last twenty extra hard spanks.

"SPANK" **"SPANK'** "SPANK" **"SPANK"** "SPANK"

"P-PHREE-OOT" Chloe blew a high pitched feminine fart.

"**SPANK"** "SPANK' **"SPANK"** "SPANK" **"SPANK"**

"**SPANK"** "SPANK' **"SPANK"** "SPANK" **"SPANK"**

"SPANK" **"SPANK'** "SPANK" **"SPANK"** "SPANK"

Chloe was very humiliated and sobbed not just from the sting of the paddle but for  
being such a bitch and lying to the team.

I had been so sure that everyone put up with my bitchy personality,  
snarls and countless breaking of protocol.

After all I was the Senior Analyst and he, the Commander knew he needed her expertise.

I undressed tugging my black skirt and felt the cool air on my soaking wet wisp of panty crotch which pulses through the thin panties,

**I knew Mr. Buchanan had found my "true contrition".**

A real need to expunge her guilt for disobeying and I trembled holding the seat of my hot panties as I realized Mr. Buchanan was coming over to continue my comeuppance as he called it.

Chloe climbed the steps to the Bill Buchanan's Office. It was evident from his reaction  
this was clearly a take charge man.

I did not have to wait long as Mr. Buchanan commanded me to bend over the back of the plush brown leather couch.

My heart jumped into my throat as I implored Mr. Buchanan not to spank me!

He admonished me to get into position and I obeyed like I was a naughty teenage girl.

Mr. Buchanan is 6 foot tall and he really surprise me with the long birch Switch, which upon closer review was five switches, bundled together and tied with a purple ribbon.

Mr. Buchanan made me lift my skirt and pull down my own panties in preparation for the  
switch.

"SSSWWWIIIIIICKK", **"SWWWICCCKK"** "SSSWWIICCKK", "THHHWIICK"

Four lines of fire roared into my bottom, as my poor ass was consumed with a deep unmanageable sting. The switching soon covered my red bloody swelling bottom and I was lost in a river of tears. Surely my bottom was shredded.

"Now Chloe to take your mind off Jack's Troubles" We'll expand your punishment."

Mr. Buchanan plunged his hands on my red spanked butt cheeks and spread them open to my despair putting a dollop of cream on it as well as inside my bottom hole.

I whined a complaint however, Mr. Buchanan's promise of a second session made me compliant like a good girl.

Her punisher prepared his erect penis to challenge the gate of Chloe's most private hole.

Chloe knew it wouldn't fit into her ass hole without tearing her and making her bleed.

Panicking Chloe begged "Mr. Buchanan, "No, Please: You'll Hurt Me with that!"

Buchanan sneered down at Chloe's pretty red and purple colored spanked bottom.

"No you won't you little virgin they always look to big if you've never had one up there before, Chloe."

"You'll squeal just like a teen girl getting in the ass for the first time, but you'll bear up to it just the same."

"You'll have no choice, but to put on your big girl panties and accept the pain of your

anal punishment, I'll show you Chloe!"

Buchanan lubricated his thick penis with KY showing more mercy than  
the senior computer analyst deserved.

Placing the tip of his purple headed penis against her ass hole, it entered and she squealed just as he had predicted.

Chloe was not given time for her anal canal to get use to it's size.

Director Buchanan gave a wicked hip-thrust and drove his thick penis painfully

All the way up her Hershey Hwy in a punishing stroke, Chloe's asshole started to bleed.

The pretty brown haired cutie with shoulder length hair pushed farther until his raping member was flush against her red-hot spanked bottom.

Bill looked down at her in her uncomfortable state pulling rapidly out until just the tip of his wide pink penis was still in her ass hole and then without warning

"**WHAMM, SLAMMMM"** his hips made a spanking noise, he pushed his  
penis as hard into the depth of her bowels as he punched back into her now swollen angry red ringed ass hole.

As Chloe O'Brien Felt It:

I heard Bill Buchanan speak in a raspy voice,

"Come on Chloe… I know you like this. I've got your cherry, there's a little blood on my penis, come on big girl, show me how much you like being fucked in the ass!"

With a groan of pain and total humiliation Chloe grasped his disciplining member with her ass muscles while spurting nearly to the level of the desk in a tremendous climax with her very first anal orgasm.

"Oh, Woo Woo"

I felt his hot member pushes for entrance and then he was in as He told me to push out I farther around his member.

That was all he needed as his penis buried itself way up my pooper.

He swatted that is spanked my switch red lined ass and it drove me  
like a filly in heat.

"**Spank"** in and out he stroked fucking me to oblivion. I cried and  
screamed in orgasm

My asshole convulsed he pulled his thick penis out with a painful yank, drawing a "fart" out of my burning asshole.

Aftermath:

Soon the punished CTU Senior Analyst got a good smell of his penis as the director pulled his penis causing a rapid displacement of air and Chloe to her humiliation sounded a fart like a blaring trumpet.

Mr. Buchanan's engorged penis came out of her ass it had evidence her asshole had been fucked as it was red brown and white.

His blood filled and tinged brown and red penis throbbed and jumped wildly and to my  
horror spurted its hot white man juice. I remember seeing my well paddled bottom with the dark red lozenges as I watched in incredulous horror in the mirror.

Chloe's punished blistered red ass had a coating of man cream spewed all over her boiling ass, right across my Spanked Crimson Red Burning Bottom Cheeks.

Chloe felt the director's boiling cum on her paddled shiny cherry red ass and with an audible swallow of acceptance.

Chloe collapsed on the floor whimpering in deep pain and sorry she had  
disobeyed and used the rogue satellite to track Jack.

The spanking and ass fucking over she rubbed her bumpy moonscape red bottom feeling the blood blisters of her redemption all over he well punished bottom.

The boss hugged her and helped her dress.

"It's Okay Chloe." It's All Okay Now"

"I am sorry Mr. Buchanan" sniffling, Chloe said in a girlish non sure alto voice.

Chloe winced as her cotton panties slid against her blotchy swollen red butt skin.

She wished she had worn silk ones today and displayed even more discomfort when she replaced the now even tighter black skirt and returned to her desk at CTU.

The End

Comments welcome, as are story ideas for additional stories. Please suggest pairings you would like to see.


End file.
